For You
by Not Exactly Angel
Summary: This was inspired by the "dating" game via phone called "Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja." I did enjoy the story itself, but I decided to make one on my own. I am happy with it, and have been nonstop writing for the last few days. If you'd like to take a read, go ahead! I'd really enjoy reading any feedback I get. Thank you very much! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

For You

"Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Aina!," an older woman greeted, smiling at the young woman in front of her.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Asano! How are you today?," Aina asked, smiling back.

"I'm doing good, thank you! My husband got over that sickness, thanks to all of your help."

"Oh, did he? Good! I'm glad that I could help! Tell him to take it easy the next couple of days and I'll be by to check on him!"

"Of course! Have you found a husband yet? The whole village is waiting for the big news one day, you know!"

"Ha! No, I haven't yet!" Aina exclaimed, giggling.

"Well, that's too bad! I want to see the babies you have, I bet they'd be almost as beautiful as you!" Mrs. Asano grinned, thinking of little Aina's running around.

"Well sorry! I'd much rather be taking care of the village, I don't have time for romance!"

"You're such a sweetheart, if it weren't for you, I don't think anyone here could function. Take care, sweetie, we'll talk later!" Mrs. Asano gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked off. Aina smiled at the woman, and waved goodbye. She inhaled the sweet, fresh air, and sighed. The bright, mid day afternoon sun shone upon the young woman's elegant face, almost making her look like an angel. Her long, thick, dark brown hair framed her beautiful face, and went down to the waist of her purple kimono. She also had bright, rare golden eyes that seemed to catch anyone's attention. As she walked over to a vegetable stand in her village, she was greeted by the owner.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Aina! How are you today?" the middle aged man asked with a smile.

"Hey! I'm good! How are you, Mr. Akayo?" she asked as she selected some vegetables, and set them in her basket.

"I'm doing good! What's on the menu tonight, dear?"

"It's my father's birthday! I'm making stew for him," she smiled and held out money to him.

"Stew, you say? If it's that stew you made for me during the holidays, he's a lucky man! Speaking of lucky men, when are you gonna marry me!?" he laughed as he took her money.

"Haha, you're so funny! I better get going, thank you for the vegetables!" she smiled uncomfortably and hurried off. She let out a deep breath of relief, and started on her way home. As much as she loved taking care of the village and all of the inhabitants, she still got uncomfortable when older men asked to marry her. In fact, many men had asked for her hand in marriage, and she turned every single one of them down. She didn't think much of relationships, and was just waiting for someone to completely sweep her off of her feet, so in the meantime, she'd take care of the village. She was happy with her life the way it was, and enjoyed making everyone happy. As she was walking, lost in her own thoughts, someone had bumped into her, making her fall back onto her butt, along with knocking the vegetables out of her basket.

"Oh gosh, I'm so terribly sorry!" a man apologized, extending his hand out to her. She looked up, and observed that he was maybe in his 40's, and had a very worn face.

"Don't worry, it's alright! Are you a traveler? I haven't seen you around before," she smiled at him and took his hand, standing up.

"Yes, I am! I came far from here, you see. I was just walking around, and I had gotten lost somewhere in this beautiful village, and then before I knew it I had bumped into you. I'm so sorry again!" the man apologized again, bowing multiple times.

"I said don't worry about it! It's alright, forgive and forget, right?" she smiled at him as she picked up her vegetables and put them back in her basket. '_There's something almost fake about him.. Something is really off, but I can't quite put my finger on it.. Maybe it's just because he's a stranger,' she thought, reassuring herself_.

"My name is Obito, nice to meet you," he smiled friendly at her.

"I'm Aina, nice to meet you, too." she smiled back at him as he gazed at her.

"My my, you are very beautiful," he said, almost in disbelief as he eyed her up and down.

'_What a dirty, old pervert_..' she thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much! But if you'll excuse me, I have to get home right away. Enjoy your stay here, and good luck on finding your way!" she waved goodbye, and walked off to her home. A small group of men joined Obito as they all watched her retreating figure in the distance, an evil smirk on their faces.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called out as she walked through her door and closed it behind her.

"Hi, honey! Did you get all of the veggies!?" her mom yelled from across the house.

"Of course I did! I'm going to start now. Where's dad?" Aina asked, preparing some pots.

"He went to go collect firewood for one of the elderly villagers, he will be back tonight!" her mom called from her room.

"Ah, alright. Are you finishing up his present?" she asked as she began to cut some carrots.

"Yes! I'm almost finished, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see his face!" her mom exclaimed as Aina could feel the smile in her tone. A few hours later, her dad walked in the door.

"Mmmm! What're you cookin'!?" he asked as a heavenly aroma filled his nostrils.

"Your favorite, of course!" Aina exclaimed, a smile forming on her face as she stirred a big pot.

"Stew!? You know just what to do to get to my heart, dear daughter," he smiled and walked into the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do! I gotta feed you!" she joked as they both laughed.

"When're ya gonna find a husband? You're 23 years old, most girls your age are married with kids by now!" her dad said as he sat at the dining table in the next room over. He knew just how to push her buttons, and this was the perfect way to show that.

"Oh, dear, when will you finally stop asking that? You and I both know damn well what she's going to say," her mom said with a smile, walking out of her room carrying a box.

"Neh, what's in the box?" her dad asked, curiously.

"It's your gift, silly!" she said smiling sweetly as she handed it to him.

"Wait, wait! Let me serve this first!" Aina exclaimed as she was carrying 3 bowls of steamy stew and put them on the dinner table.

"I don't know which one I'm more excited for!" he exclaimed, glancing back and forth at the bowl of stew and the box in his lap. Grabbing a spoonful of stew, he blew on it to cool it down, and then ate it. "Mmmm! This is so freakin' good! You have outdone yourself again, Aina," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, dad, now open your gift!" she encouraged and sat across the table from her parents. He looked down at the box, and unwrapped the tie on top, and opened it.

"A new coat!?" he exclaimed as he took it out of the box, but then something else caught his eyes. "And a bottle of sake!? I'm married to an angel! Thank you so much, sweetheart," he smiled as he kissed his wife lovingly. Aina looked at the two, and smiled at their love.

'I'm so lucky..' she thought and sighed happily. Awhile after, the sun was beginning to go down, and loud laughing could be heard from their house. Her dad was drunk, and having the time of his life. The 3 cracked jokes with and at each other while Aina did dishes.

"Dear daughter, when are you going to get married finally, huh!?" her dad asked loudly as he took another sip of sake.

"We've been through this, dad! When I'm good and ready I will! But for now, I just want to take care of this village, I don't have time for romance!" Aina smiled, drying her hands off on a towel and walked back into the dining room, taking her spot at the table again.

"That's too bad, you know! I really want some grandchildren! Your mother does, too," her dad said, chuckling drunkly.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Aina said and smiled.

"You're a beautiful woman, I just want you to be happy," he said with a happy look on his face.

"Thank you, dad.." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Which reminds me, I have to tell you something. Your mother and I have been meaning to tell you sooner, but no time seems better than now. You see..-" he stopped mid sentence after hearing knocks on the door. "Bah, that's prolly one of the neighbors wanting to tell us we're too loud," he laughed as he got up, and walked over to the door. While waiting for him to answer the door, Aina brought up some idle chit chat with her mom while they waited for him to come back.

"Look, I'm sorry we're so loud- who the hell are you guys!?" her dad exclaimed worriedly as he looked at the group of men in army attire in front of him. "Aina, get your mother out of here-!" he yelled, turning towards them as a sword interrupted him as it plunged into his heart, killing him instantly. Blood spewed from his chest as his body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Aina and her mom just watched in horror, as the scene before them unfolded.

"D-dad.." Aina's voice trailed off as she started trembling. The men walked in, and stared at the 2 women.

"Aina.. You must be strong.. Be strong and live.." her mom said to her, in a bare whisper.

"W-what?…" she asked, turning to her mom.

"I love you with my whole heart.. Don't ever forget that.." she said, and ran to her room. When she emerged, she was carrying 2 katanas, one in each hand.

"M-mom, what are you.." she whispered, unable to comprehend what was going on. Her mom yelled and ran at the group of men.

"How dare you kill my husband! You will pay!" she yelled and was about to strike down the same man who killed her beloved. Easily, the man took his sword and swung it in front of him, slicing her neck open. Blood poured from her neck as the blood gurgled in her throat, then she too, fell to the ground. Still unable to fully comprehend what was going on, Aina sat there dumbfounded, a bewildered expression on her face. It all seemed like some kind of horrible nightmare, but it wasn't, it was her life. Her heart broke that night, and at that moment, any happiness she had, died with her parents.

"Ha, stupid bitch," the killer of her parents sneered, and kicked the katanas her mom had across the room, landing in front of her.

"Hello, beautiful," a familiar voice greeted from behind the group.

'The man from the village earlier today..' she thought, eyes widening as the man stepped forward in front of the group.

"Now, please a good girl and come with us quietly," Obito said, an evil smile forming on his face. Seeing his face, his expression, all the sadness, hurt, and confusion she had all turned to anger. In a split second, her whole demeanor changed, and she picked up the katanas the way her mom did, and dashed past Obito to the group behind him. Her eyes narrowed and fixated on the man who had killed her parents, and she was suddenly right in front of him.

"Holy sh-" before he had time to react, Aina had cut his head right off. Startled and afraid, the men drew their swords, but were too slow. In a blind rage, she had managed to kill 3 more men, bodies falling around her.

"BASTARDS!" she screamed in anger as she was about to kill a 4th. The man trembled in horror as her katana was inches from his face. Suddenly, her vision had gone black, along with her consciousness, and she crumbled to the ground, katanas next to her. Obito had hit her in the back of her head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out.

"How troublesome.." he sighed and looked at the bodies around him.

"Th-the bitch!" the man inches from death a few seconds ago yelled angrily, and kicked the unconscious woman in the ribs multiple times.

"Knock it off, Lord Yoritomo would want a beautiful woman such as this unharmed," Obito said, pushing the man away from her. "Now let's get out of here," he said coldly as he picked Aina up and threw her over his shoulder as they exited the house. "Let's go, men!" he yelled loudly, calling to the other soldiers throughout the village.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted back in unison as they finished setting ablaze the houses and bodies of everyone. This once peaceful, friendly, beautiful village, was nothing more than a good memory as fire engulfed the whole area.

"Oh.. Mom.. Dad.." Aina said in a dream as she walked around in neverending darkness. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally coming to her senses, Aina awoke from her endless nightmare. She had heard multiple conversations going on around the room, but couldn't make out what about. As she fluttered her eyes open, a sudden sharp and throbbing pain hit her head like a truck.

'Ohh.. My head..' she thought in pain. Wanting to rub her eyes, she realized her hands were bound together by a tight rope above her. Suddenly, anger coursed through her as she remembered what had happened to her parents. In an attempt to pull her hands apart from the metal that held her, the ongoing conversations had stopped, and the only thing that could be heard was her straining to get free.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, huh?" a familiar voice asked, walking in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she glared angrily up at the tall man.

"Obito.. You.. You bastard!" she yelled as she was about to kick him, but only then realized her legs were also bound, chained at the ankle. Obito smirked as he looked down at her.

"What? Don't look so happy to see me now! I know I'm happy to see you.." he said, eyeing her body up and down. About to spew hateful words out of her mouth, another man interrupted her.

"Sir! Lord Yoritomo is here!" he said, from across the room.

'Yoritomo…? The one waging war across the country? I never would have thought the war would ever reach us.. How foolish I am..' she thought, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered her once happy village.

"My Lord! How good it is to see you! I've brought you a gift," Obito smiled, pointing at Aina.

"What a beautiful young woman, good job, General Obito," a smooth, young voice said as he stepped in front of her. Aina was surprised to see that Yoritomo was such a handsome man, how do handsome and cruel mix together? She observed him staring up and down at her body, smiling as he rested his eyes on her bust. "A very nice job.." he added, voice low. He grabbed her chin roughly, and held it up higher so he could get a good look at her.

"What do you think, my Lord?" Obito asked.

"She is exquisite in every way. Her eyes are what draw me in the most.. They almost seem magical. I will take her as my bride," Yoritomo answered, peering deeply into her eyes. In disbelief, she was unable to hear anymore as she head butted Yoritomo as hard as she could, and then spit in his face. A gasp could be heard from all of the soldiers in the room, almost in horror. He wiped the spit off of his face, and cradled his head.

"I would rather die.." she hissed angrily as he regained his posture. A sickening crunch could be heard as he punched her right in her cheek, his large fist leaving a nasty bruise on her face.

"You will rot, I swear it.." he said angrily through grit teeth as he walked off.

"B-but my Lord! What should we do with her!?" Obito asked as Yoritomo stopped and turned his head.

"I don't care, give her to your soldiers as a play thing," he spat and left. Aina coughed a few times, then spit out a mouthful of blood on the ground next to her.

"You stupid girl! You've upset Lord Yoritomo, now you will pay!" Obito said angrily as he turned back to her, and slapped her hard across her face.

"I have lost everything in the blink of an eye! Do you think I care!?" she yelled angrily as tears welled up in her eyes again as she glared at Obito, who just burst out with laughter.

"You haven't lost everything, not yet anyway.. But you will. You see, my men are very lonely, and don't get to have female company often, and that's where you come in," he smiled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. She spat a mouthful of blood in his face, which had earned her a punch to her uninjured cheek.

"Do what you want with her, men! I don't care anymore," he said loudly for everyone in the room to hear, and then stormed off.

"You'll pay.. I swear you will.." she said weakly, but loud enough for him to hear. He just laughed and continued on his way.

'My face..' she thought as her face ached painfully. Her vision became limited due to how swollen her face was becoming. Without realizing it, a group of men had surrounded her, and eyed her hungrily.

"Look at the tits on her!" one exclaimed.

"Biggest I've seen in a long while!" another said as the first man stood in front of her, inches apart, and smiled.

"You're very sexy, you know.." he said quietly as he put his hands on the sides of her thighs, then trailed her curves upward. Uneasy shivers spread throughout her body as she got goosebumps with every touch of her body. The man then roughly ripped the front of her kimono, exposing the top part of her breasts. Anger surged through her as her body tensed up.

"Get the hell.. Off of me!" she screamed and head butted the man. The other men laughed as he staggered back as he clutched his head.

"She sure got you! Haha!" the men laughed heartily with each other. Furious, the man stood up and socked her in her stomach multiple times, causing another sickening crunch to her ribs. Coughing violently, she buckled forward and gasped for air, blood running from her mouth onto her chest and kimono. The rope that had bound her wrists had cut into her soft skin from all the violent movements, blood running down her arms onto her body.

"The dirty bitch! Let her rot right where she is!" the man spat angrily, and then tightened the rope around her bloody wrists, along with the shackles around her already bruised ankles. She winced slightly at the pain, her body becoming more and more dull by the minute. The men left, and she hung there by herself.

'I can't believe.. This is how it ends..' she thought as her breathing became shallower. 'I'm in so much pain.. My body is giving up on me.. Death, embrace me..' she thought weakly, closing her eyes, and then fell unconscious. When she awoke, her head ached more than it did before, and she couldn't see at all. Her whole face had become horribly swollen, almost making her unrecognizable. She could feel her hair matted together, stuck on her face with blood and sweat. 'How long.. Have I been asleep? How cruel this is, I have lost everything, and yet I'm still here..' she thought, sighing, only to cough, which had made her body tremble violently. She felt a warm liquid work it's way to her lips, and then the corners of her mouth, it was blood. Suddenly, she heard the men laugh faintly, most likely enjoying themselves watching her deteriorate before their eyes. She couldn't feel her body anymore at this point, it was just a waiting game now, the waiting game of death.

'So this is what death feels like, huh?.. Cold.. And lonely.. Please, release me from this world I have come to know as hell..' she thought weakly as she could feel her life dwindling. There was a silence in the room, and then what sounded like an explosion. Screaming was heard, along with swords striking each other. 'W-what's going on? What is that?' she thought, barely able to stay conscious. A few minutes had gone by, fighting still going on, and then a voice she hadn't heard before caught her attention.

"What have they done to you.." a man asked quietly, sadness and disbelief in his voice. Unaware of what was going on, she had hoped this man had come to end her suffering, but it wasn't to be. The man cut the rope off of her wrists, and she fell forwards into the man's arms. She winced in pain as she smacked her ribs against him, and then felt that he had freed her ankles. He held her bridal style in his arms, and held her close to him gently.

'Whoever this is.. Sure is warm.. Wish I could see who it was..' she thought as his body warmed her cold one.

"What is it that you've found, Benkei?" an almost familiar voice asked, walking up to them.

'Benkei.. What a nice name..' she thought.

'A young woman, it seems. It appears they had beaten her multiple times while she hung from her wrists," Benkei answered formally.

"Is she dead!?" a younger voice exclaimed, a smack following right after. "Ow.."

"She is still alive. Lord Yoshitsune, please allow me to take her back to our estate so I can tend to her wounds," Benkei asked.

"Of course you may. We will finish off these scum in no time," Yoshitsune smiled, and placed his warm hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "You don't have to worry anymore, we will take care of you, I promise," he said kindly and smiled at the beaten woman.

'I'm.. I'm saved?.. I can't believe it.. Thank you..' she thought weakly, and then drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun peeked through the bamboo shutters, greeting Aina with a ray of light on her eyes.

'What the hell is that?.. The sun?..' she thought as she fluttered her eyes open. 'I.. I can see?..' Her body and head ached, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Through half lidded eyes, she turned her head and looked around the room she was in. The more she used her eyes, the more painful it became to keep them open, so she decided to leave them closed and had gotten lost deep in thought. 'Where am I?' she thought and tried to sit up, but realized she had no strength and could hardly move. Loud, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching her room, and then the bamboo curtain was opened.

"Oh! You're awake!" a familiar voiced shouted, a smile playing upon his face. "I've brought you some porridge if you'd like to eat," he said, walking over and taking a seat next to her. She tried to speak to him, but her voice didn't come. '"Oh, I'm sorry! Have some water," he said as she nodded slightly and tried to sit up again. A big, gentle hand was placed on her lower back, helping and steadying her up. When she sat up, the man held a cup to her mouth as the cold liquid refreshed her lips and mouth. Suddenly excited for the water, she took a big gulp and had ended up coughing violently.

'T-take it easy!," he exclaimed, holding her softly against him. Still coughing, blood spat out of her mouth and her ribs began to ache badly again.

"S-sorry…" she said, voice rough and hoarse. She moved her hand up to try and wipe the blood off of her mouth. Wincing in pain suddenly, she opened her eyes a little and saw that her wrists were scabbed and bruised horribly.

"Just take it easy, alright? I'll take care of you," he said quietly and stroked her hair gently.

"Benkei?.." she asked, voice raspy.

"Oh! You've heard my name! Great!" he exclaimed, almost yelling.

'He sure is loud..' she thought and closed her aching eyes again.

"Benkei, settle down, would you? She is in recovery, you know," a gentle voice said, walking into the room.

"Oh, s-sorry, Yoshitsune," Benkei apologized with a shy smile on his face.

"Miss, I suggest you drink some more water, maybe a few bites of food, and then get some more rest," Yoshitsune said politely, taking a seat next to Benkei.

'Why does he sound so familiar..' she thought as Benkei held the cup up to her mouth again. Drinking slowly this time, the water went down with ease.

"What is your name?" Yoshitsune asked quietly, a friendly smile on his face.

"It's.. Aina.." she whispered almost inaudibly as the horrific scenes from that night replayed in her head. Tears suddenly poured from her closed eyes and she began to tremble violently. Benkei frowned deeply, and hugged her, holding her head to his chest. His warmth and rhythmic heartbeat settled her down bit by bit.

"Aina, please rest some more. We will talk another time," Yoshitsune frowned, apparent sadness in his voice. Benkei leaned her back down gently, and covered her with a blanket. Sudden fatigue washed over here, and she fell asleep again.

"Poor thing.." Benkei said quietly as he watched her slow breaths.

"I do wish we could do something for her. There's no telling what kind of horrors she's seen and been through," Yoshitsune said sadly, and left the room. Benkei, not moving from his spot, continued to watch over Aina as she slept. Her face was still swollen and bruised, along with the back of her head. Her hands and wrists were badly wounded and bruised, along with her ankles and feet. She had multiple ribs that were broken on both sides of her body which had caused more bruising, along with making breathing difficult for her. As he looked upon the beaten woman, anger surged through this body, making him clench his fists tightly.

"I promise to protect from now on, you will never be hurt again," Benkei said quietly, determination fueling him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aina! Aina! Wake up!" a woman called out, pushing on her shoulders.

"Eh..? What, mom?" Aina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's your father's birthday! Hurry! Come come!" her mom exclaimed, pulling her out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you're right! I'll be there in a minute!" Aina exclaimed happily as her mom smiled back, and ran out of her room. After she got out of bed, and brushed her hair, she walked out. There was a huge birthday party for her dad going on, and everyone in the village was there.

"My dear daughter! You're late! Where's my gift!?" her dad exclaimed with a drunk smile on his face as her mom handed her a box.

"Right here!" she answered and handed it to him. Happily, he removed the lid of the box, and suddenly blood spewed from his chest. His body fell to the ground along with the box. When the box hit the ground, blood shot out upward out of it into the air, and rained down on everybody there. Horrified, Aina watched as the villagers fell one by one to the ground, and then eventually her own mother.

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up hurriedly. Panting, she looked around the room as sweat dripped down her face. After a few minutes, she had managed to calm down enough to notice the sun was setting and she exhaled, trying to calm her nerves.

'A nightmare..' she thought as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her body wasn't as achey as before, now only a dull pain remained. This time, she could see fully, her swollen face had almost completely gone away. Her wrists and hands, along with her ankles and feet had only a little bruising left. She frowned deeply when she noticed that where the rope had held her wrists was going to leave a permanent scar. Faint laughing and talking could be heard in the distance, and she slowly stood herself up, wobbling. Looking down, she noticed she was still wearing the same kimono, blood and dirt caking it. A bandage had been wrapped around her chest for her ribs to heal also. 'I'm glad they had the decency to keep me clothed.. But I reek horribly..' she thought and slowly walked out of her room. Outside of her room, her jaw nearly hit the floor when she noticed how big the estate was, it was almost as big as a mansion. Walking down the hall, she stopped upon the bathroom, her jaw dropping yet again. 'The bath is 4 times bigger than at my house!' she exclaimed in thought as she remembered that her house was gone. Frowning deeply, she closed the door behind her, and walked in. 'Mother.. Father.. The village.. All gone..' she sighed as despair filled her. Walking over to the bath, she drew warm water, which had taken a few minutes to fill up. When it was done, she undressed and slowly got in. The warm water had almost instantly refreshed her tired body, and all the aches seemingly disappeared. 'I feel so filthy..' she thought as flashbacks of the men groping her body, and began to wash her hair and body. When she was finished, she emptied the bath and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, she dried her body off, and thoroughly dried her hair until it outlined her face like always. She looked down at her mess of a kimono on the ground, and almost hissed at it like it was a filthy creature, definitely not wanting to wear it again. She looked around the bathroom, and found a white kimono hanging from a clothesline. Grabbing it, she put it on and hadn't realized just how big it was on her. Laughing caught her attention again, and she walked feebly down the hall where the source of it was coming from. Walking around the corner, she had seen a huge table with 5 very handsome men sitting at it. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Y-you're awake!" Benkei exclaimed with a mouthful of food. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, she couldn't say anything, and just nodded instead.

"And I see you've found one of my kimonos," Yoshitsune chuckled, and turned to her with a smile on his face. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, heart almost stopping.

'I'll take her as my bride,' the scene with Yoritomo played in her head again as she looked in horror at him. Surprised at her reaction, Yoshitsune stood up and walked over to her.

"S-stay back! Please! Not again!" she pleaded, stepping backwards away from him as he stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshitsune asked, clueless as to why she was acting this way. Still in horror, she continued to distance herself from the man in front of her. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder firmly. She froze in place as all the hairs on her arms and neck stood up.

'N-Not again! Never again!' she yelled mentally as anger surged through her. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed the wrist of whoever it was, and threw him overhead with all of her might. The man landed on his back and a loud thump echoed throughout the halls. All of the men gasped in shock with their mouths open as they observed the angry expression on the woman.

"Goyo! Are you alright?" Yoshitsune exclaimed as he ran to his side.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" Goyo said in shock as he rubbed his back, turning to look at the woman who had dropped him. She fell to her knees, body too weak to stand any longer. Yoshitsune moved in front of her, and put his hands ontop of hers, peering into her tired face.

"Yoritomo.. Please.. Leave me be.. I can't take anymore," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Everyone gasped lightly at the name and looked at each other.

"I am not Yoritomo, Aina. I am Yoshitsune. Yes, we may look and sound alike, but I assure you, that is all we have in common," he said, a small smile on his face as he continued to hold her hands. She looked up at him, and could see he was telling the truth.

"I am so very sorry.. I don't know what came over me.." she apologized to Goyo, frowning deeply.

"It's alright! I'm okay, see?" Goyo said as he stood up, smiling at her.

"Please forgive me.. I really am sorry," she said looking around the room at everyone, then lowered her head.

"It really is alright, Aina. Please, come sit with us and have some food and water," Yoshitsune said kindly as he helped her up and moved her to the table, placing her in-between Benkei and himself.

"Are you alright now?" Benkei asked quietly, looking at her with concern.

"Y-yes, Benkei.." she whispered, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"I really am sorry to startle you like that. Whenever I see a beautiful woman, it's hard to contain myself, you know?" Goyo smiled, an accent in his words as he took a seat next to a young looking boy.

"I guess we're even then, right? We're both sorry.." she said, head still low.

"Haha! Yes, we are!" Goyo giggled.

"I really am sorry, everyone. I just thought that.." she trailed off as she looked at everyone again, a lump getting stuck in her throat.

"It really is alright, Aina. Stop apologizing, please," Yoshitsune smiled as she looked at him. Gasping lightly, he gazed into her golden eyes, almost entranced. "Y-your eyes are beautiful.." he blurted out, making her blush lightly at the sudden comment.

"Oh, t-thank you.. I've never thought much about them.." she said quietly, looking away from him as she met eye contact with the man across the table from her.

"Hi! I'm Sohma," he greeted with a smile.

"Hiya! I'm Hyosuke! Nice to meet ya!" the younger looking one said with a big grin.

"I'm Goyo, I think we've already kind of met, hehe."

"Hyuga," he said blatantly, just nodding at her.

"And I'm Benkei, as you know," he smiled at her, making her nod.

"It is very nice to meet all of you," she said looking at everyone as they smiled friendly at her. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" she asked, turning to Yoshitsune.

"You are at my estate in the Capital," he answered, and smiled lightly.

"Oh, is that right? Where did you guys find me?" she asked.

"We found you in a building on the outskirts of a village. If you wouldn't mind now, would you mind telling us what happened? We would appreciate it greatly," he said, voice soft as she nodded in return. She cleared her throat, and began to explain her story over a few minutes.

"And when I awoke, I…" she stopped and looked down at the table, her hair covering her face. "I had been bound and tied. Obito is apparently a general in the army, and had taken me as a 'gift' for Yoritomo.." she spat.

"Yoritomo was the cause of all of this, huh?.. I am so very sorry, Aina.." Yoshitsune said softly, frowning. "Please, continue."

"Yoritomo had come and stood in front of me, eyeing me up and down.. He said he was going to take me as his bride. I head butted him and spat in his face when he said that, and then he in turn punched me in my cheek.." she said quietly, lightly tracing where he had hit her. Benkei's heart ached hearing her story, a deep frown on his face, and he held one of her hands softly. She looked at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes, and gave him a sad smile, then looked back down. "He said for the men to use me as a play thing.. How I should rot.. Then a soldier touched me.. But when he did, I head butted him too, only to get punched in the ribs multiple times.." she finished as she hugged her body, still feeling the man's touch. The room was silent as everyone listened intently to her, a frown on all of their faces. Benkei squeezed her hand gently in an affectionate manner, and she did the same.

"Words cannot express how sorry we are, but we promise to keep you safe from now on," Yoshitsune said, breaking the silence, a sad smile on his face. "You are family now, stay with us as long as you'd like," he said, the men agreeing while smiling encouraging at her.

"Thank you very much for everything," she half smiled.

"Hey, Benkei, how long do you intend on holding her hand?" Hyosuke sneered playfully as Benkei pulled his hand away and blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" he exclaimed.

'What strange men..' she thought as a bowl of soup was placed in front of her by one of the servants.

"Please, eat something," Yoshitsune smiled.

"I apologize, but I'm not very hungry.." she said and frowned.

"That's quite alright, don't worry. Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest? We will talk more tomorrow," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Alright, thank you ," she nodded and attempted to get up.

"Here, I'll help you," Benkei said and held out his hand to her. She took a hold of it, and slowly stood up.

"Goodnight, everyone, it really was nice to meet you all," she waved as the men did the same. When they were out of view, Yoshitsune spoke.

"My brother will pay dearly," he said angrily, earning agreeing nods in return from the remaining men.

"Thank you for all of your help, Benkei," she thanked, slowly sitting on her cot.

"You're very welcome," he smiled and laid a few feet away from her on a blanket. Confused, she tilted her head and looked at him. "Oh, I have been sleeping in the same room as you while you have been recovering, just so I know you're safe. I can leave if you'd prefer," he said.

"N-no, it's alright.. You really stayed with me all that time..?" she asked, taken aback.

"Y-yes.." he said as he blushed red and looked away.

"Thank you so very much.." she half smiled.

"I-it was nothing! Really!" he exclaimed nervously as she laid on her back, sudden tiredness overwhelming her.

"And to think that you saved my life that day.. I still remember your warmth, you know.. Thank you, Benkei," she muttered quietly, and drifted to sleep. His heart went aflutter and his face turned even more red.

'Oh, Aina.. I meant what I said, I will always protect you. You are forever engraved into my heart..' he thought and yawned, also falling asleep.


End file.
